Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In addition, functions of a camera built into a mobile terminal have been improved, and various types of high-capacity storage media have been available for use in the mobile terminal. Thus, the user can store more images in a storage unit of the mobile terminal than before. Accordingly, the user takes the trouble to perform many operations in order to search a great number of stored images for a desired specific image. In the related art, as part of an effort to solve this problem, many thumbnail images, each of which results from reducing the size of a stored image, are configured to be displayed at a time.
However, generally, it is difficult to check multiple associated images at a time because the mobile terminal displays the thumbnail images, size-reduced versions of the stored images, only in the chronological order in which the stored images were captured or stored. Specifically, if the multiple images are similar to one another, the user experiences inconvenience of making a comparison between them many times and performing many operations in order to search for a desired specific image.